narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy's Dagger
Queen Lucy's dagger was an object owned by Lucy Pevensie when she reigned in Narnia as Queen Lucy the Valiant. It was given to her by Father Christmas, along with her healing cordial, at the end of the Long Winter.LWW X Father Christmas told Lucy to use the dagger to defend herself at great need, but that she was not to fight in the upcoming battle against the White Witch (there would be other work for her to do afterwards). It was not mentioned if Lucy took her dagger with her when she and Susan followed Aslan to the Stone Table, and if not, she wouldn't have had it when they arrived at the Battle of Beruna. During her reign, it was unknown how often - if ever - Lucy used her dagger: Although she fought at the Battle of Anvard, her involvment was stricltly with a bow and arrow. When the Pevensies returned to Narnia during the War of Deliverance, Lucy did not retrieve her dagger from the Treasure Room at Cair Paravel along with her cordial. This suggests that it was somehow lost during the years of her reign. Film Adaptations In the Disney films, Lucy uses her dagger a great deal more than in the books: * The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe: Lucy practices throwing her dagger while at Aslan's Camp, quickly becoming proficient in the art. She also takes it with her, along with her cordial, when following Aslan to the Stone Table.The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (film) * Prince Caspian: ﻿Lucy retrieves her dagger from the Treasure Room and uses it to cut the bonds of Trumpkin the dwarf after his rescue. During the attempt to resurrect the White Witch in Aslan's How, she rushes into the fight, placing the dagger at Nikabrik's throat (he is shown violently disarming her, and attempting to stab her with the dagger). When facing down the retreating Telmarine army on Beruna's Bridge, she draws the dagger just before Aslan comes up to her side, and places it back in it's sheath after the bridge has been destroyed.The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (film) * ''The Voyage of the ''Dawn Treader: Caspian returns Lucy's dagger and healing cordial to her once she is settled on the ship. In Narrowhaven, she uses it to fight against the slavers. On the The Magician's Island, she draws it when being captured by the Dufflepuds, but they easily disarm her, and Edmund finds it later. On Ramandu's Island, she draws it when she sees the three sleeping lords.The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) Description In the Disney/Walden Media films, the dagger's design is very similar to Peter's sword Rhindon, but on a smaller scale - the pommel is shaped like a golden lion's head, and the hilt is covered in red leather. The dagger and the cordial are both attached to a red leather belt, with the cordial settling on the right hip and the dagger on the left. While the dagger's trappings are not described in the books, it is explicitly stated that the cordial was in a pouch that had a strap, which slung over Lucy's shoulder like a purse. Citations Category:Weapons Category:Pevensie Possessions Category:Objects